


Extended Leave

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Janeway goes to Osai 6, a resort planet where she meets an Osaian named Tayna Avant





	

**Extended Leave**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

USS Starship Voyager's Captain Kathryn Janeway is dead on her feet, she and Voyager's crew have just defeated the Zykore Coalition and their monstrous creations the Tarnal. Now exhausted, Janeway just wants to relax and recharge. 

 


End file.
